The present invention relates to a hair clip and more particularly to an ornamental hair clip for retaining hairs by and between two metal sheets by a spring force.
There are many kinds of hair clips known in the art, which, in common with them, include a base plate fixed to an ornamental cover, a downwardly curved spring board whose both ends are fixed to the base plate, and a retainer whose one end is rotatively connected to the base plate with the other end being releasably latched to the base plate. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication (unexamined) Nos. 45-3321, 50-47698, 50-154195, 57-55403 and 81-174504 disclose hair clips of such kinds.
These known clips retain hairs by and between the spring board and the retainer, and when the hairs are to be released from the clip, the end of the retainer is unlatched from the base plate by hand.
However, a disadvantage arises when the hair is released from the clip, in that the retainer must be unlatched from the base plate by inserting at least the forefinger and thumb into underneath the ornamental member. Especially when the ornamental member is relatively large, the hair release becomes more difficult because of such a large spacing between the periphery of the ornamental member and the latched part of the retainer as to be out of fingers' reach. If the fingers are unnaturally stretched, they loses force sufficient& to unlatch the retainer from the base plate.